After Cell
by DbzShark
Summary: Goku has died and it is now up to Gohan to save the world from a new danger.
1. The Pain of Lost

~~ Prologue ~~  
  
A month and three days had passed since the great Goku had passed away. It was time for everyone to move on with their lives and accept the hard reality. Gohan, Goku's first son had taken it extremely hard; by not finishing Cell when he had the chance lead to his father's untimely death. Heart-broken from the tragedy, Gohan would often stare off into space thinking of his father's last words. The last time he would ever see his father... the sad but proud look his father had given him before vanishing into the unknown, taking with him the deadly Cell. His words echoed through Gohan's mind like a ghost.   
His mother Chi-Chi now pregnant with another son was deeply sadden to bring a child in the world without a father. It was now up to Gohan to go hunt and get food for his family. With his newfound responsibilities and a mother that was pregnant with his sister or brother, Gohan found himself stressed to a point of madness. He missed the days hanging with his dad's old friends. Of course he saw them once in a while, but not as much as he would like too. Gohan would often dream of the old days where life was a bitter fight for survival in the fight to save the world.  
Because Gohan and his family lived so far out in the wilderness, Gohan had few human friends. After his daily studies he would often go out for a walk in the woods. His walks would mainly take him about a quarter mile from his house, but as the days procrest and the memories of his father haunted him, he slowly began to walk father out. Here in the woods, he made friends with the forest animals. When the animals saw Gohan coming, they would all crowd around him. He would pet them and talk a loud as if they could understand. It made him happy to see them; they were living because of his sacrifice. No, not sacrifice Gohan would think it was because of his stupidity. Of course the world went on, but for what? Everyone thinks that Hercule saved the world. Gohan lost his father, while that man got richer off of what he did!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~ Chapter 1 ~~   
  
Sitting under a Great Oak, Gohan sighed sadly; it is funny how destiny plays your cards. Gohan achieved in saving the world, but looked at what it cost him. His family. Well at least he still had his mother. Gohan smirked; he was going to have a brother or sister. The thought gave him a new found sense of oddity. Was he ready to be an older brother? His father had an older brother Raditz, and looked how he turned out. Gohan knew he had to set a good example for his younger sibling. Gohan grinned when he thought of the prefect present to give him or her when the kid was old enough. The flying nimbus! Gohan smiled as thoughts of all of the good times he had had on the flying nimbus. His father Goku use to take him far above the clouds and show him parts of the world he had never seen or even imagined. Now all that seemed so far away.   
Gohan noticed a large flat rock coming out from the other side of the gaint oak, exposing some of the roots leading down to a small creek. It seemed the disk like rock was part of the tree, the way it was jamed into the lower part of the creeks bank surrounded by the oaks roots. Testing it with one foot for stablity, Gohan slowly lowered himself onto it. The rock gave off a pleasant warmth (obviously heated from the sun) and was big enough for two people to lay on. Gohan sprawled out on the rock and looked up through the trees. It was getting dark and the stars had started coming out. The sun was losing its grip on this side of the world. Something caught his eye through a pair of maples to his left. A golden cloud that looked like his father harvesting the last of the sun's rays. Closing his eyes he could almost see his father as if he was in arm's reach. A tear fell down Gohan's face as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Gohan! Where are you!?" Chi chi yelled into the dark forest. Worried creased her forhead.   
  
Where was he? It wasn't like Gohan to be out in the woods this late.   
"Gohan!" It was no use, she had been yelling for ten minutes and he wasn't responding. Chi chi slowly paced back and forth, should she go look for him? No that wouldn't do, she was pregnant she couldn't do something stupid like that. What if he went to Trunks and she was just over reacting. Gohan would never forgive her. But what was he doing right now? He at least could have told her.   
"Boys" Chi chi huffed, "They think they can just fly where ever they want without telling there poor mother" Chi chi frowned in self pity.  
  
With one last look she scanned the dark headlines of the forest. Nothing. Chi chi turned to go into the house, but stopped. The house was almost completely dark; the only light was in the kitchen. Chi chi could feel a knot in her throat. The house was not only dark but empty. Only a few months before this house was buzzing with activity, now it seemed with Goku gone a dull and empty place. Goku would often leave to go out and be a hero, but he would almost always certainly come back. This time was different. There were no dragon balls to help him now, he was gone forever... Chi chi felt weak, she slowly fell to the floor. The tears were burning her eyes. She was worried. Gohan and this child in her are the only things she has left. Now Gohan was gone. She was alone in the middle of the forest. It never bothered her before; she was the strongest world woman in the world next from 18. But now she felt helpless from being pregnant, she couldn't defend herself.  
"Gohan, where are you" She said weakly.   
  
She got up off the ground and closed the door behind her. She slowly walked through the house. It was dark but she didn't care she had walked these halls countless times before. As she passed each room she could hear the echo of sounds from past memories flow through her ears. She opened her bedroom door and fell on the bed. It was getting late and she needed sleep. Gohan was strong she thought, he could take care of himself if he was in danger. He is after all a hero like his dad. With her mind slipping into unconsciousness, a faint howl of a wolf miles away could be heard out of her window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan jumped awake by the sound of the howl. The wolf was close, maybe less than a quater mile away. Franticly looking from bush to bush Gohan saw nothing. How long had he been sleeping? His mother was probably worried to death. Boy was he going to get it when he got home. Gohan frowned in thought; his mother was alone at the house! Looking around at the trees Gohan couldn't find anything that looked familiar, everything looked different than before in the light. Gohan had lived in these woods for years and never had been this far in them. At least the moon was out and he could see, he would just have to fly up above the trees. Gohan turned to pickup his pack to leave, when all a sudden a blood-curing scream came from the other side of the creek. Gohan jumped and turn to the source of the sound. Whatever it was wasn't human. It was to dark to see on the other side, but at least there wasn't any movement. Gohan felt his ears thrumming as the forest became very silent. Standing in silence, Gohan waited for a sound to follow the scream. Whatever it was, it seemed gone now. Gohan stared at the bushes on the far bank and than started off in the air. Rising above the canape he kept a eye on the ground below. Nothing. Clear from the trees Gohan scanned the forest below. Nothing he recognized.   
Gohan sighed, "Man that was weird, I better get home before mom kills me, but I don't remember what direction my house is."   
  
The thought of the stars hit him; why not just find the North Star? Gohan sat in thought. He remembered he taken the south trail from his house. Why not just travel north? How could he have been so stupid? Gohan turned away from the forest to face the stars. There was a full moon out. He thought about what the moon did to Saiyans, and how it changed them. The moon didn't mainly bother him anymore, but something seemed to be wrong with it now. It felt out of place, Gohan couldn't explain it, but it just felt wrong. Every since he removed his tail his mother had let him stay up to watch the moon raise. Gohan became fascinated with it. How it would change shape after every few days. One of the books his mother got him was an Atlas that told him before hand what shape it would be. It was one of his favorite books he owned and was in the bookshelf by his bed.   
Gohan shook his head, what was he worried about the moon for? He had to get home to his mother before she went insane of worrying. He would be hounded by questions as soon as he entered the door. A shiver went through Gohan, he hated to deal with his mother when she had just spent hours of worring about him. Speicaly if he could have prevented it. Gohan sighed and began his way north... 


	2. Alone

~~Chapter 2 ~~ Alone  
  
It was dark when Gohan arrived at his house. The light from the moon only added to the shadows. His mother had probably been worried so much that she couldn't stay awake. Gohan shivered. He could just picture his mother's face. Gohan sighed and proceed to the front door... Gohan froze. Something was wrong. The erie feeling he had ealier never left, but now it seemed to be pulsing through him. It felt worst than when he looked at the moon. Slowly he lowered to the ground, he felt like he was being watched. Something was very wrong, he had had this feeling before when frieza came back...  
Nothing. This was enough! This was his home! Gohan's hair began to glow with a yellowish aura. He had entered a state called Super Saiyan. The legendary form that only a few Saiyans could adtain. Everything suddenly was visable, his house and the surrounding trees.  
"COME OUT! I know you are out there. Show yourself!" Silence.  
Nothing, but wind moving through the trees. Maybe his imagenation was getting to him. Cell was dead and gone... He couldnt have come back. He just couldnt!.. after what happened to his... The sudden thought occured to him "MOTHER!"  
As Gohan got to the door he reached for the doornob... It wasn't there.  
"What the..." The door was gone.  
Goosebumps ran up Gohan's arm. It can't.. Mother! Gohan charged through the house to the back room where his mother's room was. Gohan missed a step. Everything was in pieces. The wall... if you could call it a wall any longer, had a hole the size of four arm-lenghts.  
Gohan fell to his knees "MOTHER!" Tears started to burn Gohan's eyes. No.. He stopped himself by rubbing his shlvees around his eyes. If his mother had any chance he couldn't just start crying now. His mother had been proud of him for being a hero like his father. He wasnt just about to go back to his childish ways.  
Everything was in pieces, from the bed to the booksh... What was this? Gohan noticed a note in the middle of the rubble. With a trempling hand, Gohan raised the note.  
  
  
  
'Shadowed One  
  
The female is with us. The blood we smell is in her. It is in you as well. We are   
  
not sure how many dark spawn are on this planet. But we come to wipe it out. Your shadowed race   
  
will live no farther. As for the female, she will be safe. But as long as you stay on the   
  
planet. Your spawned race are stubborn. I know you will stay. One of the shadow, you will wait   
  
for fifteen earth circles until you will hear from us again. I hope you enjoy our gift.  
  
As you call us "The Unforgiveables"'  
  
  
  
Gift? What gift? Gohan scanned the room. There was nothing there....He spun around. Something dark was nailed to the wall. Removing the nail he examined the.....hair? It was his mother's hair! Who could... The Unforgiveables? What kindof name was that? I dont call them Unforgiveables? Why do they say i call them that?  
"What would Goku do?" Gohan realized he had said that aloud. He looked around. The room was empty. Except for the obvious hole leading to the outside. What now? Spawned race... Saiyans? Were they talking about Saiyans? It seemed whoever they were hated this race. If it was concerning the Saiyans. Maybe Vegeta would know.   
His only hope now laid in the hands of a prince... It was late, but he didnt care. He would go burst through their door to get them awake. His mother.. Anger started to build up inside. They were his only hope... He didnt know what to do. His father would... 


	3. The Comfort of Others

Disclamier: I don't own Dragonballz  
  
~ Chapter 3 ~ The Comfort Of Others  
  
  
The rocks and trees seem to shake by the powerful force going over head. The golden vapor trail streaked across the dark sky. The stars seem to disspear behind it. The faint rumbling in front of the golden comet, soon turned into a unbareable roar as it passed. Forest animals scatered in all directions away from this unknown danger.  
  
One thought sung through Gohan's head as he flew as fast as he could to Vegeta's house. One thought and that was of his mother. Vegeta had to know. He just had to! Mother... Anger filled Gohan and burst more energy into flying. The faster the better. He had no time to spare.  
Those creatures that took his mother will pay, Gohan thought. I will make sure of that. All I need to know is who they are and where they are. And than I will...  
  
Gohan shook the images out of his head, he wasn't some brute. Killing wasn't always the answer. Goku, his father, had taught him that. His father's mercy and compassion had made him friends in the past. He had turned the worst of villans to fight for the side of good. Vegeta being the biggest example of that. Maybe they could be talked to? Gohan didn't want to fight as much as before. The thought of his father's example had suddenly taken the anger out of him.  
  
He missed his father... the urge to show-off and to play hero was what lost him his father. He wasn't just about to go head deep into this one without thinking either. First thing was to come up with a plan. It was no use going in and swinging fist. Gohan almost felt sick. He would never be like his father. His father was beyond anything that could be in this world. Gohan sighed sadly.  
  
Gohan glanced into the dark hills. Suddenly he could see a faint glow over the horizen. That must be West City! The place where Bulma and Vegeta lived. Instead of speeding up, as Gohan wanted to, he slowed down. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself and appearing like a golden comet didn't help much. Suddenly Gohan let all the aura around him fade into nothing. He seemed to blend into the night's darkness. Down below lights of West City made it look as if he were staring at the stars.   
  
Gohan had flown this way, a few times to check on baby Trunks. Though, his mother wasn't a big fan of Bulma and Vegeta, she did let him go visit them once in a while. The Capsal Corp. domed buildings came into view. It's lab buildings away from the large domed house, were lit up.  
The towers to the north side, had red becons on the top of them.   
  
Landing inside the gated yard of the Brief's house, Gohan was running at the door before he even landed. Stopping was harder than he expected. It took all of his effort from bashing the door down at the speed he was going. With one load thud, Gohan hit the door and fell backwards. Getting up and regaining his balance. Gohan knocked fast and loud repeatly. Silence. He knocked again, this time almost bring the door down.   
  
"I hope I don't wake Trunks.." Gohan mumbled half to himself.  
  
"Where are they!" Gohan growled. He waited enough it was time to break down the door. Pulling his fist back he swung at the doo--  
  
The door swung open and a man appeared, "What the he--" Gohan landed a punch square in his stomach. Sending the man flying backwards into the darkness, followed by a loud crash.  
  
Gohan heard a woman scream in the kitchen, follow by foot steps running into the room.  
  
"What do you want, Who are you!?" she demanded in the darkness.   
  
Suddenly everything lit up. Gohan froze. What did he just do? He looked over to the sound of where the woman was. Bulma was standing by a light switch wearing a robe and holding a flying pan in one hand.  
  
"Gohan!?" Bulma gasped and than smiled, "Vegeta it's just Goha--"  
  
A loud moan came from under a pile of books under a broken bookcase. "I know who it is woman." The voice under the books growled.  
  
With a sudden eruption the books all fell outwards. Vegeta stood in the middle of a mound of books. "I never liked these books, Bulma how come we never get any--"  
  
"I need your help Vegeta" interupted Gohan. "My mother..."  
  
"What is it this time boy? Money trouble again? She caught in a tre--"  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma erupted. "This is Gohan! Our friend, not someone from the street" Bulma frowned, "Gohan whats wrong with Chi Chi?"  
  
"They took her..." Gohan felt weak.  
  
"Who took her boy, some wild deer?" Vegeta broke out into a loud laughter.  
  
Bulma seemed to be growling at Vegeta. "Listen here you ingreat! Let Gohan speak!"  
  
Vegeta continued to laugh. "Ok, lets here what the kid has to say, But last time it was--"  
  
"My mother has been taken by these people who call themselves 'The Unforgiveables'" Gohan said quickly.  
  
The laughter cut off. Vegeta stared at Gohan. Bulma stepped forward, "Who are these Unforgiveables? Do you know where they took your mother?" Gohan shook his head.  
  
Bulma sighed, "Have you talked to Master Roshi? Krillin? Piccolo?"  
  
"No Bulma, it must have happen only a few hours ago. I came stright here."  
  
"Oh, i see. Let me get the phone, we need all the help we can get, I will call Master Roshi and see if Krillin--"  
  
"I came here to ask Vegeta if he knew who they were, they talked about a spawn race in the letter. I was thinking it might be the saiyans" Gohan lifted the letter and Bulma took it.  
  
"Shadowed one?" Bulma frowned in thought. Glancing up from the note she saw Vegeta staring at Gohan. "Vegeta, Are you going to just stand there like an idiot, staring at Gohan all day? Do you have anything useful to say?"  
  
"Anderons" The word hissed from his lips. "They are only legend! As old as the legend of super saiyan it self! It can't be... they are gone! My father told me so!"  
  
"Stop bubbling like an idiot Vegeta and tell us what this all means." Bulma barked.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, "Legend, only legend" talking half to himself, as if conviced.  
  
Gohan frowned, "Well this legend has my mother Vegeta!"  
  
"Who are these Anderons Vegeta? What do they want with Chi chi?" Bulma sounded puzzled.  
  
"If the story is correct... they will kill her and...us. Legend has it that as the ancient warriors of the Saiyan race, set out to conquer planets. They came apon a planet with a race called Anderson. A mistical race of look a like humans. They believed that we were tratiors because we were also a type of human. Don't ask me to explain it, i don't understand it completely myself. But they say the universe is made up of different races. Races that look a like say the Anderons, Saiyan's, and earthlins are said to come from one type of Ancestor. Than say an icer such as Freiza and king Cold came from another anicent line of blood. Well anyways. They believed we betrayed them because we were related by ancestors. The Saiyans laughed it off and kept fighting. They were in it for the money and trade. The war over the planet took eight years. Countless died on both sides. Nearing the end of the war, the Anderons tamed a wild beast. One with horrfic ablites. It could smell Saiyan blood and its howl..."  
  
Vegeta paused for a momment before continuing, "Not all the Anderons could control theses beast. It often lead to back fires. They trained what they called Houndreds to command packs of these so called beast. I don't know the name...but they are believe to be intelligent to listen to the commands of the Houndreds. Also from the wall, Anderons were forced to learn common. A language which is spoken through out the universe by Freiza, earthlins and so on. In the end the Saiyans came out vitorious. There people were forced into slaverly and latered controled by Freiza. There population sank to nothing. After that there planet vanised into records of captured planets. No one saw them as a threat. But as prophecies came proclaming the end of Freiza. So did this one."  
  
Vegeta coughed, "'So the final setting moon sinks in the horizen. So does the once stronge proud race. Those who can not forgive, will not show mercy on their foes and empty the world of this blood.' My father told me this prophecy as a warning, to make sure it that i was not the one to lead the Saiyans to their doom from this race"  
  
Bulma gasped "How come you never mentioned this before? Vegeta?"  
  
"I guess you could say i forgot. With Frieza destorying our planet i thought our race was already doomed. I didn't think this old prophecy held any weight. There are many that have not come true..."  
  
"Vegeta, would you know where there ship was?" Gohan asked doubtfully.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "Boy, you are right. We don't have much time. What did they say in that note?" Bulma handed Vegeta the note. After a moment of studying the note, Vegeta let it drop to the floor. "It is as i fear... Boy there isn't a full moon outside is there?  
  
Bulma jumped in, "No Vegeta, Full moon is in two weeks. Why?"  
  
Gohan frowned, "There is a full moon outside? But why would that be of any importance?"  
  
"Than it has began... They are using the moon as a test boy. As i said they are a mystical race and have a certain control over things. The moon being one of them. I bet they were seeing if any of us had the ablity to turn into Oozaru. Once in that state...we would be easy prey for their hounds."  
  
Gohan blinked, "Turning into those gaint monkeys? How in the world could those hounds stop them?"  
  
"Size is not everything, a whole pack can bring down an Oozaru easly. First going after the throat and than the tail... These beast are faster than you give them credit. Their howls... I have only heard, are ear pierceing screams that the listener can not determine how far they are away. Which they use to their advance. While the Oozaru is crashing around trying to find the source of the sound the hounds could already be half way up its back.."  
  
Bulma gasped. Gohan shook his head. Maybe that is what he heard? Gohan frowned. That scream...  
  
"Bulma call the others right now and tell them we are going to Kami's Tower. I want you to stay here with your parents. I will be taking little Trunks with me."   
  
"Why Vegeta! Why can't i come" Bulma glared.  
  
Vegeta answered with a growl of his own. "You are in no danger and i don't want to put you in it. Trunks must come with me. We must hurry!"  
  
With Bulma racing into the kitchen and Vegeta running up the stairs, Gohan was alone. Something in Vegeta's urgency made Gohan worry. At least he wasn't in this alone... 


	4. Captured

The metalic sound of feet on metal rang in Chi Chi's ears. Someone was approaching. The small dark metal room, was cool and bare. The last word that came to Chi Chi's mind to describe this place was comfortable. Her bed was nothing more than a mat. Of what was in the thin fabric, Chi Chi did not know. It didn't matter, whatever it was, was no better than sleeping on the bare metal floor.  
The door flew open and light poured into the small room. Chi chi turned and shieled her eyes from the light.  
  
"Ahhh, so you are awake" The voice was plan with no edge of sympaty to what Chi chi could tell. This wasnt a person coming to rescue her...it was a person that had... the thought stopped in her mind. She never wanted to think of that night again. She hoped the baby...  
  
"Look at me witch when i am talking to you!" This time the voice was full of anger.  
Chi chi turned to the figure, but couldnt distinguse his fitures, only that he was a man. The light seemed to flow around him, making it impossible to see his face.   
  
"Who are-"  
"I will tell you when you may ask questions for now, i only come to inform." the words seem to hiss from his lips as if he was angry trying to talk to a bad puppy. "For now, you will get dressed"  
  
Chi chi frowned. With a loud thud, a pile of cloths hit her. Dressed? Chi chi could see a little bit, but... she realized she was naked. Using the cloths to cover her she blushed. No wonder the floor had been so cold.  
  
Chi chi felt a sudden burst of anger."Show some respect! Turn around and let me get dressed!"  
  
The man huffed, "Respect, monkey? That is something you will never get. Back than and now!" Chi chi could feel his eyes on her, even if she couldnt see him. It was cold...it felt like hatred. The glare made her feel small. She wished Goku where here to...  
  
"I SAID GET DRESSED, AND I MEAN IT NOW!" The shout echoed in the small room, Chi Chi had to cover her ears. "Now hurry up, master will not wait long. I am surpised he has kept you alive this long. If it were me, i would have gotten rid of you a long time ago." The man spit at her feet.  
Defeat ran through Chi Chi. How could she take him? She wasn't even sure where she was. Whatever he was...the thought occured to her. Monkey? I am not a monkey... Chi Chi frowned.  
  
"Why did you call-"  
"Stop these useless questions! My master will tell you what you need to know and nothing more. Now if you dont get dressed. I will kill you right now on the spot."  
A shiver ran up Chi Chi's spine. The way he said it wasnt a threat, it was a promise. How could someone have so much hate... Chi Chi started to get dress. Her eyes had come some what adaptable, enough to see that she had no bruises. Relief flooded through her. She couldn't remember anything after those ...things...came into her home.  
  
"Its about time witch, now follow me"  
Chi chi frowned and stepped into the light...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything seem to flood into her at once. The light, the colors and walls. It felt like she hadn't seen in days. Everything was one big blur. Images swirled as her brain tried to figure out what they were. Slowly things started to materielize and come into view.  
The outline of the walls became visable, wherever she was, was some sort of hall. It seemed long and thick going off in both directions. With countless doors on both sides.  
  
"If you are wondering where you are, you can stop guessing. Its the guest rooms" the way he said guess rooms seemed somewhat of a mockery. With a short laugh he started off down the hall.  
His back was in view. Whoever he was, was well built. The way he walked, was like he was on a cloud. A sort of grace like a swan on water. Chi chi growled, what was she doing. This was a man that had her captured. Not just a man, but a monster.  
  
"So I take it you want to die now?" Chi chi glanced up to see that he was staring at her from a ways down the hall. His face.. it can't be. Whatever she thought it was to far to tell of his faceal features. When she walked faster to catch up, he had already turned around and started down the hall again. What was such the big rush? One thing for sure, whoever this "master" was, was not a person this man wanted to keep waiting.   
  
  
The man lead her through hallways that seemed to go in every direction. One big maze, Chi Chi thought. Did this man know where he was going? It seemed that they had been walking for serveral minutes. The hallways had not changed, still plain white and little furnishing. She lost count of how many doors she seen while walking. To many she thought. Whatever they where to, was not anywhere out of this horrid place.  
  
Suddenly the man stopped in front of a door at the end of one of the hallways. This was the time to see his face... before she could step in front of him. He seemed to fling the door open in his haste, almost knocking Chi Chi down.  
  
She could hear a growl from him through the door. "Lets go!"  
  
Sighing she backed around the door into the ...new hallway? This hallway however was painted what seemed red and went from right to left. This one was very plan with nothing to it. Except for the color she could have sworn it was like being in the "guest rooms." Another hallway the same color ran out stright from the door, as if an extension of the old hallway. It had picture frames holding what Chi Chi through abstract art was furnished all along certain parts of the wall. Randomly placed chairs where placed along the sides. The chairs looked somewhat brass? The metal looked foreign to her. Chi chi guessed that the chairs were there to view the pictures. But why this hallway? Where was she?  
  
"Where-"  
The man was glaring at her from aways down the left side of the hallway. Shadows seemed to be covering his face from this distance. Without saying a word, he turned and started down the hallway. A sudden thought hit Chi chi, why was the man in such haste? She could easly not follow.. and go into another hallway. How long before he would notice?  
She stepped to go into the hallway stright from the door with the pictures.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if i were you" a call came from the hallway the man had went. "We have your scent, and if i am not within thirty feet of you. They will kill you on the spot. I envie the one that finds you." Chi chi thought she heard a small laugh, but wasn't sure.  
  
Who was they? A shiver went down Chi Chi's spine. Could it be those creatures from that night? She turned and hasty walked to gain some ground that she had lost in her thinking, between her and the man. Whatever it was, she didn't want those "things" hunting her, so she will stay in his little circle for now. Until she could figure out how to escape. Escape? The word seemed strange. She didnt even know where she was...   
  
The man had stopped again, this time at a connecting prependicual hallway that ran right to left from the direction she was facing. The hallway she was in, seemed to end into a golden door. The door was gold worked with diamonds around its frame. This must be it.. She could see the man's face now.  
  
She gasped, it was what she thought. His hair was as white as snow and his eyes were an icy blue. She shievered to think what was behind those staring eyes. They seem to be a void of what she thought to be hate and anger, but the rest of his face showed no indication of these emotions. The way his hair was spikey reminded her a little of goku. He was covered in armor that appeared to be made of silver, with markings she had no clue meant. One symbol in the middle of his breast plate looked like a moon that was in the process of breaking and falling into some planet. Chi Chi frowned in thought, but the moment passed.  
  
If it wasn't for his odd color hair he could pass as a human on earth. Maybe he wasn't a man, he looked someone of an adolence. Chi chi frowned again, she couldn't tell, by his deep voice she had passed him off as a man. This race seem to be as if they were human too, but they way they carried themselves seemed...   
  
His glare never left his face, "This door" he started, "Leads into my master's office. A word to the wise, don't make him mad" A smirk came over his face "he is the only reason you are alive. The rest of us, would like to see you die a slow death, witch."  
  
Witch!? If this were her son she would slap him until he would think again of speaking this way to a lady. The nerve of this boy! Anger filled her, how could some treat her like this. "You listen here boy--"  
  
"Boy? Watch to whom you speak women" He seem to be laughing to himself, more than he was to her. "I would be third in command on this ship. Age has no factor in our society, only the level of which he reaches through his learnings. Unlike your muscle bound race of idiots! We will make you pay for--" He seem to stop in mid-thought as if remebering something.  
Before Chi Chi could answer with a heatly reply, the boy or whatever he was opened the door. Quickly entering, leaving Chi Chi in the hall.   
  
"That boy! He..." A feeling of dread ran through her. Chi chi could feel the hair on the back of her neck rise. Something was in the hall with her. It seemed empty? Looking in all directions, Chi chi scanned for anything that moved. Nothing.   
A sudden howl came from her left, down a red hallway. Chi chi turned to face the sound, whatever it was, was down this hall. The feeling of fear and dread in her seemed to be rising every passing moment. Where was it? There was nothing in this hall, she could have sworn the thing was right next to her ... something gribbed her arm. Chi chi screamed. The force was sharp and hard pulling her in through the door.  
  
"Stupid woman! What did I tell you about being to far from me?! Not that i would like to see those demons fight over your body! I have a duty and no matter how much i disagree with master i will make sure it is carred out!" Chi chi shook her head. She realized the boy was beside her, gribbing her arm hard. Chi chi squealed in pain. The boy held on a moment longer before letting go.  
  
"That hurt!" Chi chi growled  
The boy laughed, "Better a little arm pain, than getting your whole body torn apart. Once in the trance of those bloody hounds's howl, one doesn't surive long" Chi chi shivered at the thought of whatever those things were, waiting outside in the hall for her.  
  
She noticed the room she was in. It seemed very quite and peaceful. Some plants she didn't regonize hung on the walls. Bookcases with foriegn objects placed in different parts or the bookcase. The color seemed to be some what a soft blue on the walls. For such a downward place, this room was actiualy quite pleasant.   
The boy moved to the back of the room, towards a brown door. It wasn't anything as the door outside leading into the small room. Yet was just as grand, but not from the material it was made out of, but from the artwork that was craved into it. He slowly opened it and stuck his head in side. Chi chi couldn't make out what the boy was saying to whoever was in there, but by the sound of his voice, the boy sounded serious. Suddenly he pulled back and closed the door a bit, but not completely.  
  
"Follow me" Was all he said before dissappearing into the next room.  
Chi chi put her hands into a fist and proceed to the door, whoever this "master" was she was going to give him a piece of her mind. She had delt with the strongest people in the universe, one being her husband. And she wasn't just about to be pushed around by this...  
  
She froze, this room was nothing like any of the other rooms she had been in. It seemed to go about sixthy feet to the back of the room and fifthy feet across. Somewhat of a small jungle! A waterfall falling down on rocks was surrounded by various plants that ranged from the bottom of the wall and scaled upward to the cieling at the back of the room. The side walls were filled of pictures of maps and animals Chi chi had never seen people.   
Her eyes focused on the wooden table in the center of the room. Up a step from the level she was on, it laid on soft carpet. A man sat quitely standing some papers in front of him. From this distance all Chi chi could reagonize was his snow white hair. To her left stood the boy that had taken her here. He seem to stand as stiff as a board.  
  
"Here she is my lord" His face was as hard as stone.   
  
"Yes yes, I see that Barlan, Did you have trouble getting her here? I was expecting you ten minutes ago"  
  
Barlan coughed, "It was harder than i thought to wake her up"  
  
The man seem to ignored Barlan, as if he had not spoken. "Are there any other reports that I need to be informed of Barlan? If not you may go."  
  
"No sir, but--"  
  
"You may go, Barlan" Was all the man said.  
  
"But, sir. Shouldn't we pin up the hounds there isn't really any--"  
  
"Do you question me Barlan? I know of others who would like your postion."  
  
Barlan went as white as his hair. "No sir. That is all" Barlen turned quickly and was gone.  
  
  
Chi chi stood in silence. She had thought of all these things to tell this man, but now that she was in his presence, all she could draw was a blank. His voice in the conversation with Barlan was one of power and command. It made even the bad mouth Barlan shake in his shoes. Chi chi shivered. She suddenly wanted to be back in the cold cell and as far away from this man as possibl...  
  
"So you are finally here" The voice seemed different than before...Somewhat pleasant. But how? He slowly put the papers away from him on his desk.  
  
"Come" Was all he said and gestured to the chair in front of the wooden table.  
  
Slowly walking to the desk, she stared at the man. What trick was this? A man who had ordered her taken from her home agaist her will. Had to be someone that was evil and mistrustworthy. The man slowly backed his chair away from the table and stood up. The way he did every move was as much grace as any king. He made Barlan look as if a child of two.   
Chi chi sat down in the chair. To her surpise it was actualy quite comfortable. With one graceful sweep, he picked up a golden cup and put it to his mouth.   
  
When he was finished he laid it down. With one hand he gestured to a cup to Chi Chi's right. "Are you thirsty? You have to be. Being in that cell for three days now."  
  
Chi Chi nearly fell out of her chair. Three days! The worry for the baby resurfaced as Chi chi became near panic.   
  
"My baby, wh--" Was all Chi chi could get out.  
  
"Your baby is fine, Chi Chi." The man quickly added. "You may have been unconsious, but we have made sure that you were given the proper nutrients to survie. Even that thing inside of you"  
  
Chi chi's mouth fell open. How did he know her name? It almost made her sick on what else this man knew.  
  
"Why if you hate my baby so much.. that you didn't get rid of it when i was unconsious." Chi chi almost threw up from the words she had just said. The thought of losing Goku's...  
  
"You mean kill? We do not lower ourselves to a Saiyan's level."  
  
"I am not a Saiyan!"  
  
A smile came over the man's face "I know that Chi Chi"  
  
"Than why did Barlan--"  
  
"Barlan is a fool. The only reason he got that position is because of his father." For the first time since she had met that men his face became disgusted, "I have a bad feeling about Barlan, he lets his emotions get to him. That will lead to that boys downfall." The man sighed. "But enough of Barlan. Back to the issue at hand."   
  
Chi chi could only stare. What did this man plan to do. If he was not going to kill her?   
  
"What do you want from me" Was all Chi chi could manage to get out, while she was trying to crasp what this man wanted.  
  
A soft smile came to his lips, "Come, We have much to talk about" 


End file.
